Smas1000031.wmv
This is a weird story which a friend emailed to me and around 20 other people. I asked him where he read this and he told me someone was spamming it in a chat. I had to edit it, since the original text had many spelling errors. Here's the content: "I was never a very social guy; I never liked going to parties or playing sports. I liked to play video games and that kind of stuff. When I was 19 I got a job at the mall and that was enough for me to start living alone in a small apartment. My life was pretty ordinary, but I liked it. When I was not working, I was on the internet all day. I didn't use any drugs, although I tried some binaural beats before, or sounds that were supposedly 'digital drugs.' They never worked for me. It was past midnight and I was searching in the internet about how binaural beats didn't work. I found a link to a forum which seemed like people were talking about this. It seemed like it was abandoned, the posts were from 2009. I didn't pay attention to the name of the forum, but I remember it had something with the word 'heavens' in it. The creator of the topic was saying that bineural beats didn't work and that he wanted proofs. There were about 7 posts, but the last post was from a user called 'Khepri.' I kind of remember his post.. 'I don't know about binaural beats, but I have something that works. Try it if you want.' There was a file attached to the post called 'smas1000031.wmv.' It had 110kb, so I thought it was some kind of virus. Instead, it was a .wmv file; I downloaded it. I didn't have any antivirus software, but I opened anyway and listened with my headphones. As soon as I opened the file, I noticed it had only 39 seconds. When it started, I could hear something that I could describe as the sound of a strong wind, or maybe someone washing the floor. There were others sounds, but I can't remember or describe them. They were some really scary sounds, and I immediately started to feel uncomfortable; I kept listening. In about 15 second of the file, I noticed there was some really faint voice in the background. It sounded like an old woman; it was like she was chanting something in some foreign language. At that moment I felt something evil; some kind of presence. I wanted to take my headphones away, but I couldn't. I could move, but I didn't want to move my arms. I was scared; afraid to move my body. I tried to close the player, but it didn't close. I kept clicking, but the player wouldn't close. Then, I quickly turned my computer off. The sound was almost over anyway. I was feeling disturbed, but I had to sleep. I had to work in the morning. The computer was in my room, so I just dropped in my bed. I felt like a child but, I left the lights on. Strange enough, I woke in the middle of the night and looked at the wall.The thoughts of that strange chanting; it quickly invaded my mind. I was trying to get that out of my mind when, suddenly, it came to me the lights were off. Which was strange, as I had left them on. I didn't want to get up; I didn’t even want to move. I was feeling a creepy presence and it was constraining me. I still had to turn the lights on, so I got out of bed slowly and turned the switch back on. That's when I heard quick, heavy steps coming from the hall. I got really scared at that moment; I can’t even remember what I thought. I asked if someone was there but no one answered and the steps stopped. I slowly walked to the bathroom to see if someone was there. I turned the switch on, but found nobody there. Then, I went to the hall and tried to find the switch. My heart was pumping and I was anxious, but I finally got it. I thoroughly looked at the hall, but everything was just like I left it and the front door was locked tight. I calmed a little bit and tried to convince myself it was one of the neighbors. However, I was still feeling that dreadful aura. I came back to my room and laid in my bed, looking at the door. I thought I wouldn’t be able to sleep, but eventually I did start to get sleepy. When I was starting to close my eyes, I suddenly heard a click. Through my open door, I noticed the apartment getting darker. Then, I heard some quick and heavy steps which here followed by another click; the only lit room in the apartment was mine. My vision was slightly blurred; I was never so scared in my life. I wanted someone to be with me. Anyone! That moment, I saw a head moving from the wall and looking at me through the door. It wasn’t a person! The head was so tall, it was almost at the top of my door. The skin was as white as a paper; it had no hair and no mouth. The eyes were yellow and the face didn’t have any expression. I instinctively jumped out of bed and close the door in one move. I locked it as fast as I could and backed away. I’m terrified in my room, and I've tried to scream but no one seems to hear. I can still hear heavy steps in the house and it touched the doorknob several times. I don’t know if it can open the door, but I’m afraid this will appear in my room anytime soon. Right now, I’m on my computer writing this. I don’t know why, but it eases my mind a little. I’m certain this is happening because of that sound I heard. I don’t know what was it or how it is being used, but I think that by hearing that sound, I was cursed with something evil. I don’t think this is some kind of drug effect. I tried to find that forum again, but it no longer existed. All I can do is alert other people for this devil’s sound. If you see a 110kbs .wmv file, DO NOT DOWNLOAD IT!" Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings